Operation: Romance of My Dreams
by TheNextAliceOwO
Summary: Everyone is finally in high school and Mikan is finally fed up with Natsume for not being romantic enough as her boyfriend. How will her stupid chaotic friends "help?" No, don't answer that. READ! Rated T for "suggestive scenes" XD
1. Stupid Natsume!

_**A/N:**_ hi~! I'm Alice!!! Anddd…. Yar…

Oh, by the way, let's fast forward in time to high school, no?

**Disclaimer:** No, I don't own Gakuen Alice o.o

Stupid Natsume!

Mikan had never been more satisfied in her life. At the dinner table, her beloved Natsume was feeding her cake. Yum.

"Open up…"

Mikan turned bright red. "Ahhhh." As she awaited the sweet taste of strawberries and vanilla, she was taken back to reality.

"Oi, Mikan," her black-haired boyfriend was waiting at the door. "Imai told me to wake you up."

"Oh, okay," she said, looking disappointed. She gazed at Natsume longingly for a while.

He raised his eyebrow at her. "What?"

"Oh, nothing…"

--

_Dear Grandpa,_

_Today, I start my first day of Gakuen Alice Koukou (Alice Academy High School)! And I start at ten o'clock today! So I get to hang out with Hotaru and Iinchou and everyone! Oh, and did I tell you? As of last month, I am now dating Hyuuga Natsume!_

"HOTARU!" I gave my bff a huge hug. "I am super excited!!! Today, we become 1st years!" I jumped up and down.

"_Baka!"_

"WAHHH!" I whined as I rubbed my cheek where the _Baka!_ Cannon hit me. "Hotaru~!"

She stared at me with her blank eyes. "Mikan, we have to do your hair later, so please don't annoy me for now. I won't be able to spend so much time with you then."

"WAHHH!" I pretended to cry a little, because that's always fun. Natsume walked by me. "Natsume!!! Hotaru thinks I'm annoying!"

He gazes at me blankly for minute. He pushes his bangs back cooly, "Yeah, seems about right," and walks away.

DID YOU HEAR THAT?! HE JUST WALKED AWAY!

"NATSUME!" I lunged forward as he turned around and Hotaru held me back while I swung my fists at him. Ruka-pyon came by, still with his little rabbit in his arms. It's a wonder how he still is so attached after so many years with that little thing. "Ruka-pyon! Natsume's being mean to me!"

He stopped in his tracks and looked first at me, then at Natsume, as if unsure what to do. Then, I felt bad bringing Ruka-pyon into this.

I was suddenly tackled by Anna-chan and Nonoko-chan.

"Mikan-chan!" Anna-chan smiled at me happily. "Are you ready?"

"Eh?" I recovered quickly. "I haven't even eaten yet!"

Nonoko-chan gasped. "Do you want to be fat on your first day?"

"What?!" I drew back, astonished. "No!"

"Then wait until after school!" she says. "Then, we can go to Central Town and get all the howalon we want!"

"…"

Nonoko-chan stared at be blankly. "What?"

"Th-that's five hours away," I whined.

Anna-chan crossed her arms and frowned. She grabbed reached toward the table and grabbed a cookie from Ruka-pyon's hand. "Here, make it last," she said cruelly.

I stared at the chocolate chip cookie placed on my hand. Well, I might as well.

I got up and followed Nonoko-chan while carefully picking off little crumbs and dropping them into my mouth. I think I'm gonna cry.

--

"And…" Anna-chan gazed intently at the clock. "Done!"

Hotaru released the grip on her newest invention, the giraffe curler and the ends of my hair were elegantly curled. She glanced at the clock ticking slowly. "That took quite a bit of time," she said boredly.

I frowned and crossed my arms, gazing at myself in the mirror. "I told you not to use the straightener, too."

Nonoko-chan raised an eyebrow. "Would you prefer I not use it?"

"No."

"Exactly," Nonoko-chan patted me on the head as if I was a child that just learned how to count without forgetting 5. "Now don't play with it too much or it will undo."

"'Kay," I flip my hair over and watch as the ends bounced like springs.

"Shall we go then?" Anna-chan giggled.

--

"…"

"What?" I cocked my head to the side as Ruka-pyon and Natsume stared at me.

",,,"

Koko stepped up next to me. "Ahem, 'she looks very cute in that style, she should do it more often. Pigtails are so plain and childish.'" Koko coughed and bowed.

"Uh… Thank you?" I gazed at both of them to see who was thinking it. Natsume looked pretty embarassed.

I squealed and wrapped my arms around his neck. "NATSUME THINKS I'M CUTE!!! I LOVE YOU, TOO!"

At this, Natsume quickly got over it. "Tch, sure whatever, Polka-dots," he said cooly.

I frowned. I am seriously tired of this. Why can't he be romantic like all the other boyfriends? I mean, Tsubasa-senpai is so romantic that sometimes, I'm jealous of Misaki-senpai. It totally sucks! "Fine," I said tiredly.

Anna-chan, who was watching as if it was one of her Korean Dramas gasped as Natsume walked away. "Mikan-chan! You aren't even going to say anything?"

I shrug. "What's the point? If he refuses to be romantic, I can't force him."

Koko stepped up again and coughed. Oh dear god, no!

"'Ahh! Why can't Natsume be like all the other boyfriends? I wish he was more romantic!" he said, smirking. "It's such a-"

I shoved my fist into his stomach. "What was that Koko?" I grinned evilly.

"Nothing ma'am," he wheezed.

"Thought so," I moaned and leaned back in my chair. "But it's true, I mean…" I trailed off and massaged my temples, I looked up toward the front where Natsume was speaking calmly to Ruka. "He is sometimes, but… Sometimes is overexaggerated…"

Anna-chan slammed her hands against the table infront of me and I flinched. "This is _not_ acceptable! Nonoko-chan!"

In a flash of long black hair, Nonoko-chan appeared by her side. "Yes?"

Anna-chan flipped her pink hair over her shoulder. "Looks like we have a new job for the 'Love Police.'"

I stared at them. "L-love police?"

Koko smirked and leaned next to me cooly. "We've been in business ever since the beginning of middle school."

"_We?!"_

Koko looked up in thought and counted names off his fingers. "Me, Anna, Nonoko, Imai…" He paused. "There's more, but that's the Love Police in the first year edition."

"WHAT?!"

Nonoko-chan giggled. "Get ready~!"

Hotaru appeared by her side and gave me the panda headphones. "You'll be needing these."

"But-" I stopped. Wait a minute… This may just be what I need. "Okay, help me out."

--

_**A/N:**_ So how was it? Review plz or I will force feed you Anna-chan's food from elementary school!


	2. Important AN!

_**IMPORTANT A/N!!!!!**_

Okay, for those of you who clicked on this thinking it was a new chapter, I am so so _so_ sorry! I truly am! But recently, I've noticed that with so many fanfics planned and started (ahahaha… I have a lot of idea explosions…) it's really hard to keep track of them all and update. So I'm going to start prioritizing my fanfics so that it's easier to finish them.

The list goes as follows:

_Of Cats and New Students_ (Soul Eater)

The Gift Fic for Sporkie (TWEWY) If you don't know who Sporkie is, look up grawrgrawrninja

_This is NOT Mine_ (Shugo Chara!)

_Someone's Hair is Growing Longer_ (Ouran High School Host Club)

_Seven Souls _(Soul Eater)

_Operation: Romance of my Dreams_ (Gakuen Alice)

_World is Theirs_ (Soul Eater)

_All the World Needs is Us_ (TWEWY)

_The Ultimate Soul Eater Guide Book _(Guess which anime)

And I'll also have some planned fanfics coming up, including the intended three-shot that I showed everyone in _Seven Souls_ and the prize fic for _Someone's Hair is Growing Longer_'s hundreth reviewer, Katarina H. So bare with me guys. I am really really really really really really really really really sorry!

I'll be updating everything every once in a while, but not very often. After I finish number three on the priority list, everything will go back to normal... That is, until I start procrastinating again…

So I'm REALLY REALLY SORRY! DX I feel really bad! But it must be done! I'll get through this as fast as I can so you can all get your wanted updates! So here I end my announcement =( I'm still sorry! DX


	3. Announcement!

_**ANOUNCEMENT!**_

For those of you who actually follow my fanfics, I'm sorry to say that I'm leaving this account and planning on starting fresh at some point. I feel like there's just no motivation with this account and I want to start anew in order to sort things out and move on from past fandoms. Therfore, I will be discontinuing many of the fanfics on here. Sorry

However, if time allows it, I will be continuing some fics such as _Eighth __Time__'__s __a __Charm_ and completely rewriting a fic or two, like _The __Piratical __Adventures __of __Alice __Kirkland_, although it probably won't have the same title anymore.

I hope you guys understand! :) Thanks for the run, I really appreciated it! I might post a link to my new account once I make it, so yeah. It was nice to have you guys reading my stories, and I hope I see some of you on my new account!


End file.
